The EpicTales of SasuNaru!
by RareBlooRose
Summary: Yaoi drabble of my fave couple. There will be all types & ratings of all kinds of short Stories.Enjoy these series of One-shots! Rated 'T' for safety. The laughter, The tears, and more that is the most Dramatic/Complicated couple in Naruto! Title Change
1. Chapter 1

**RareBlooRose: **Welcome to the first Drabble in my SasuNaru Series. Just as a warning some may be long, some may be short, some might be in the middle. I will give you all warnings for each chapter. Some are YAOI (MalexMale) Some are Brotherly and some are just gonna be them being friends. I'll update this every few days. (A new for me.) So enjoy!

* * *

**WARNING!! Naruto does not belong to me!!! (This is the only time I'm gonna say this.)**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** The Moon & Stars

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Angst / Romance

**Inspiration: **Looking at the moon two nights ago while letting my dog roam the front yard.

**Can Be Taken As: **Yaoi OR Friendship/Brotherly love. (I take it as Yaoi)

**Universe:**AU (Alternate Universe)

**Summary:** Realises just how similar him and the moon really are.

* * *

Naruto sat atop his complexes' roof one night with his knees close to his chest while looking up at the clear sky. Staring at the bright, full moon, he began to think.

_'I'm all alone, just like the moon is tonight. No matter how bright it shines the stars just don't seem to care. When the moon is gone forever, will the stars truly, even care? Or will they continue on with their lives?' _Silent tears made their way down his face; He never took his eyes on his twin.

Why, did he have to be all alone in the world? Just like the moon, there were people around him but they truly didn't care about him. Did the stars care when it went black? Or when it was only half visible? No, they just continued to shine. Naruto never knew how similar him and the moon where.

The hatch-way, which made it possible to be on said roof, opened and a Black-haired male appeared from the other side.

"Naruto! There you are, I've been looking all over town for-- whoa!" The moon caught Sasuke's attention. He climbed onto the roof and sat next to the blonde.

"It's beautiful. So bright, too." He stated; folded fingers rested on his slightly bent knees. Naruto never said a word. Sasuke finally took a look at Naruto's face.

"Why are you crying? What happened?!" Sasuke hated when Naruto cried. It tore him up inside.

"....I'm just like the moon..." The blond answered in a hushed whisper; tears still flowing.

_'The moon?' _Sasuke took his eyes off of the other male and to what the blond just spoke of.

After about a minute or two it finally hit him what Naruto was talking about. The moon; It was all alone in the night sky. No clouds, stars or the occasional airplane to occupy it.

_'Naruto...'_ Sasuke put his arm around the blond's shoulder and pulled him in to a close and tight hug.

"You're never alone, remember? You have me, don't you?" The confession was low but loud enough so that only the other could hear.

Wailing sounds and sweet coo's filled the night air. If the two males would have looked into the sky the would have noticed a star appear relatively close to the no longer lonely moon.

* * *

**RareBlooRose:** Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review kindly. Till the next chapter!

Ja Ne!


	2. Nail Polish

**RareBlooRose: ** Well this is chapter 2! (CHEERS!!) Anyway here's the warnings! Enjoy this new chapter and thanks to **Zetsu's Rose **for my first review on this.

* * *

**Title: Nail Polish**

**Rating:** T (For swearing)

**Genre:** Comedy

**Inspiration: ** Just wanted to have a funny one

**Can Be Taken As: ** College Roommates / Frienemies

**Universe: **AU (Alternate Universe)

**Summary: ** You think Sasuke would have learned by now.

**Warning:** Emo/Gothic Sasuke (Sorry to all Emo's. It's only mentioned so you shouldn't even be offended.)

Enjoy this attempt at being funny.

* * *

The rays of the sun shone through the glass window and passed through the curtains. Blue birds and other little creatures chirped happily to awake any human or animal that was still sleeping the day away. All of the blissful peeps and other animal communication ceased when a thick, brown boot hurdled it's way towards them with shouts of _"Shut the fuck up!!" _rang through their poor little ears.

Sasuke grumbled while rubbing sleep from his eyes, scratching his stomach while on his way too the bathroom that was located in his room. He finally emerged a half hour later. After getting dressed he looked in the mirror to fix his hair of any imperfections, he saw something that horrified him.

"The hell?!" He looked down at his fingernails in shear horror.

The were PINK! _**Pink!!**_ Some of them had smiley-faces and other had such girly things that if he'd had even BEGAN to speak of them he would faint, and Sasuke Uchiha DOES NOT FAINT!! Now, you know this was bad.

A minute or two passed until...

_**"NARUTO!!!!"** _The furious yell erupted through the whole dormitory. The once snickers from the blonde roommate had now turned into full-blown laughter. Naruto struggled to keep himself from falling out of his chair while clutching his sides. He knew how Gothic/Emo Sasuke was, so putting the pink nail polish on his fingers was just perfect!

Sasuke rushed from his room to the doorway that led to the kitchen where the dying blonde was; hands clenching either sides of the door-frame. Naruto looked through his teary eyes to see his roommate huffing and fuming mad. Within a second Sasuke charged at the other at full force; Naruto leaping out of his seat to get away, all the while still laughing his ass off.

_**"WHAT THE HELL HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PAINTING MY NAILS!!!!!!!!" **_It was more of a statement than a question.

"That's what you get for eating my ramen, Ya bastard!!" The two finally stopped after what seemed like forever of running around their dorm, laughing to himself. They stared each down while huffing heavily.

"Don't worry though, Sasuke," He tried as hard as he could to stifle the laughter that slowly pushed it's way up his throat. He couldn't hold it anymore as it mixed with his words.

"I think it looks good on you!" Sasuke growled and lunged once again at the blond.

"**I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!"**

"**If you can catch me, that is!" Naruto ran out into the dorms hallway while the angry Emo chased after him in hot pursuit. He's never been this angry before when it evolved Naruto's pranks before. Most times, he would just yell at him for coming into his room and scrub the dreaded nail Polish off his fingers. Sadly that wouldn't help since ****THE DAMN THING WAS PERMANENT!!**


End file.
